Yui sama Tsukihime
by yui.pikeru-princess
Summary: …..Ohaio? Mi nombre es Yui…. Pues una vocecita en mi cabeza llamada conciencia pide que les cuente mi historia….  Vocecita  cuéntala!  Yo  ya basta ted shhh! Ted.-Ya hermanita dilo.-Yui-bien de donde comenzamos? -ted- Desde que yo me establecí -Yui- vale
1. Un Comienzo Estupido

Un Comienzo Estúpido

…..Ohaio? Mi nombre es Yui…. Pues una vocecita en mi cabeza llamada conciencia pide que les cuente mi historia…. (Vocecita) cuéntala! (Yo) ya basta ted shhh! Ted.-Ya hermanita dilo.-Yui-bien de donde comenzamos? -ted- Desde que yo me establecí -Yui- vale vale y si mejor comienzo desde que yo! Empecé xD –Ted- vale vale -3- como desees hermana

Bien mi historia comienza en la residencia Ikari- Hyuuga- Hikaru….

-Yui! Eres una tarada como lo olvidaste- gritaba una pequeña chica de 14 años de edad con su cabello castaño clarísimo hasta los hombros lacio y la pequeña ojiazul, mientras se ponía sus zapatos-

-ahí! Amu deja de grita y apresura a Yuki –comiéndome un pan dirigiéndose a la chica que le grito mientras –

-ya voy ya voy-gritaba una chica con cabello risadisimo hasta las rodillas mientras se hacia una media coleta y tomaba su mochila- ya vámonos Yui!-mientras sale de la casa corriendo-

-oye vuelve esa es mi mochila!-corri detrás de ella yo pues tengo el cabello rizado un poco mas debajo de los hombros y tengo ojos azules -

-oigan! No me dejen aquí espantan!-sale corriendo detrás de mi y de Amu-

-claro que no tarada eso lo haces tu!-grito Yuki mientras nos reíamos de Amu (xD)

-amm Yui ¿-mirandome interrogante Amu

-que sucede pequeña?-la mire con una sonrisa

-amm cierto y Mina ¿-me dijo Yuki, frene dando vuelta en esa cuadra de buena suerte me recordaron a tiempo hehe soy medio distraída-Apúrense o se enojara!-ambas ascendieron y repitieron mi acción

…

-Ya es tarde donde están-la pequeña rubia mirando su reloj, era una joven muy linda con su cabello rubio hasta las rodillas y sus ojos color miel-

-Mina!-grite entrando a su calle –

-te has tardado mucho Yui!-me miro correr a su lado mientras me seguía porque ya era tarde.

-lo siento mi culpa lo acepto pero esque..- mientras miraba a Yuki-

-esque que?-mientras nos miraba con un cierto tono de enfado en sus ojos amielados

-esque Yui y yo nos quedamos viendo la película de "She is a men"-algo dijo Yuki algo apenada-

-y pues olvide la alarma- dije mirando mientras tropezaba con una piedra (estúpida piedra casi me mata!)

-bola de irresponsables!-grito Amu mientras nos adentrábamos a nuestro edificio por suerte y por mucha! No había tocado el timbre de entrada –

-irresponsables! Nosotras que no recuerdas?" no viola el te ama te ama"-dijo Yuki diciendo la ultima frase como si estuviese llorando-

-amm amm esque era tan sexi- replico Amu en eso se oye la campana

-ya ya ahí que irnos a clases –mientras Mina empujaba a Yuki ya que les había tocado en la misma clase-

-bien Amu suerte ire a revisar mis datos bye- dije mientras salía corriendo y me estampe con algo…. Bien alguien….

-lo siento, lo siento tanto esque soy tan torpe- no podía mirarlo estaba en el piso y el se había puesto de pie ofreciéndome la mano-

-no ahí cuidado creo-levantándome que chico tan extraño

-lo siento enserio-Salí corriendo porque pues que pena el chico hasta era lindo; entre a los territorios de la preparatoria y por lo que alcance a percibir aquel muchacho tomaba mi mismo camino…

-mm bien soy de 1-E… mi aula es la 5…-me decía a mi misma mientras una vos enseguida mio-mm 1-E vale-y sonreía la chica me miro

-buenos días-mientras sonreía -mi nombre es Melaney un placer-also su mano hacia mi era muy pero muy bonita tenia su cabello del color similar al de Amu pero el cabello le llegaba a las rodillas era completamente lacio y lo aplacaba una pequeña pero muy hermosa diadema

-Yui un gusto- soltamos una risita entre las dos- bien a clase-dije en tono energético-

-haii!-ella ascendió levantando su mano; llegamos a nuestra aula había gente que ni había visto bien solo un viejo compañero del colegio se llamaba Akira, que al verme fui a saludarme-

-Ola Yui tanto tiempo- me dijo Akira en un tono amistoso y dulce como siempre-

-ni tanto solo fueron unas vacaciones esque el destino quiere que te siga fastidiando-ambos reimos -

-oye y aun sales con…- le interrumpi- no no ya no ahora salgo con otro chico su nombre es Rinku -

-bien por ti –me sonrió y se retiro-

-asi que tienes novio- me dijo Melaney con tono algo picaro-

-si –algo sonrojada- oye! Quiero revivir algunos momentos saliendo checaremos el equipo de animadoras?-dije energética

-claro tu también estuviste en uno ¿-me dijo con ojos brillantes-

-la verdad esque me buscaron ami porque ise una buena acrobacia sin querer y fui capitana 2 años y medio- dije en tono normal

-que padre debes ser talentosa- dijo con sus ojos más brillantes-

-ahí Mell no exageres –le dije con los ojos entrecerrados entonces llego el profesor y nos sentamos pff fueron 4 largas oras los maestros llegaban rápido que mal! Pero ya que en el receso

-bien Mell te presentare a mis criaturas- dije en tono advertiblemente sonriente

-tus criaturas ¿acaso tienes hijos- me dijo confundida-

-nooo! Son mis amigas casi mis hermanas- señalando a 3 pequeñas con el uniforme de la secundaria que se acercaban a nosotras

-ola Yui-chan- dijeron al unisono

-ola niñas ella es Melaney- la señale y ellas le sonrieron-

-ola un placer conocerlas- Melaney regreso la sonrisa

-mi nombre es Amu-dijo Amu haciendo pose de héroe (debe dejar de usar el MSN)

-mi nombre es Yuki-dijo mientras sonreía

-y el mio Minako pero todos me dicen Mina-mientras guiñaba un ojo; se escuchaba como se gritaban a lo lejos..MINA! … en eso la pequeña volteo y salió corriendo mientras nosotras la mirábamos con extrañeza.; ella salió corriendo a hablar con el chico con el… que … choque ase un rato ..

-es el novio de Mina- dijo Melaney

-no, ella no tiene pero a el nunca pero nunca lo había visto-dijo Amu entrecerrando los ojos-

-yo no se aun no llevo viviendo mucho con ellas-se encogió entre hombros-

-pues ya después nos daremos cuenta-dije yo con cara de sospechosidad (esperen eso no es un verbo –w-)

-bien Yui e iremos a hacer eso- mientras me jalaba de mi chaleco

-claro te dije que lo haríamos no ¿-sonriendole-

-hacer que –mirandonos Yuki y Amu con los ojos entrecerrados

-aremos pruebas para el equipo de animadoras deberían…. Oh… son de secundaria deberán esperar entonces hehe-dijo Mell con cara un poco avergonzada-

-Pues a Amu le faltan dos años y a ellas…. No creo que nos alcancen-dije mirándolas un poco triste

-porque dios porque!-se arrodillaron ambas chicas y gritaron al cielo-

-exageradas…-mire con ojos entrecerrados queriendo soltarme a reír a carcajadas-

-asi son siempre…-dijo Mell algo extrañada

-si deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a ellas porque están conmigo casi todo el tiempo-dije sonriendo algo apenada ella solo sonrió mirandonos lo animadas que estábamos-

-me parece bien creo que seremos buenas amigas supongo- nos sonrió en eso toco el timbre de regreso a clases… valla duro menos de lo que pensaba debimos haber echo algo larguísimo.

-bien Mell vamos a clase llegaremos tarde nos vemos niñas –ise un ademan para despedirme y comense a caminar

Me quede pensando en aquel chico pero recordé que Rinku iria a por mi…

Pff otras largas 3 horas pasaron Mell y yo casi nos dormimos con el profesor de química y pues entonces salí de la escuela las niñas sabían que Rinku iria por mi

-pff ya es tarde donde esta –w- - me decía mientras Mell me acompañaba diciendo que éramos afortunadas por haber quedado en el equipo de animadoras y por nuestras referencias anteriores nos dieron puesto de coo-capitanas

-lo siento Yui chan me retiro ojala llegue pronto- me dijo algo triste

-pues si no viene en 5 min me largo llevo media hora aquí –dije agachando la cabeza en eso se escucha que a lo lejos gritan mi nombre, se acerco aquel chico que adoraba con su cabello negro no tan largo y sus dulces ojos verdes

-lo siento amor llegue tarde perdóname- sonriéndome algo apenado

-no te preocupes Rinku kun todo bien creo-sonreí algo triste y mire a Mell-oh! Ella es Melaney mi nueva amiga

-un gusto Rinku- estrechando su mano-

-oye no eres de de prepa verdad- pregunto Melaney indiscreta-

-no no soy de la universidad de viento hehe- me abraso hacia el entonces Mell se despidió cortes mente y se fue sonriendo


	2. Un Novio Mentiroso Y Un Nuevo Amigo

Cap. 2

Un Novio Mentiroso y un Nuevo Amigo (¿)

-que agradable tu amiga eh?- me dijo Rinku sonriendo

-lo se es adorable- tome mi mochila y comense a caminar algo molesta

-que sucede, estas molesta?- me pregunto mientras me perseguía-

-Rinku no es la primera ves desde hace unos meses me haces esto muy seguido que esta pasando contigo-dije conteniendo el llanto en mis ojos ya algo rojos-

-lo siento nena esque tu sabes es el primer dia de clases y eso,.- me tomo de los hombros mirandome con ternura-

-promete que no lo volverás a hacer Rinku Kazoku si lo vuelves a hacer esto se acaba-lo mire mientras un par de lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

-lo prometo nena-me abrazo tiernamente intento besarme seguía molesta asi que no lo deje

-te acompaño a casa?- me dijo mirandome a los ojos-

-no ire sola tienes cosas que hacer sayo-le bese la mejilla y salí corriendo molesta de ahí y le grite-no me quedes mal la próxima!

-vale!-me grito y se fue un poco desanimado-

...

Llegue a casa y Yuki preparaba la comida y Amu veía televisión

-podrías ayudarme no?-mirando a Amu algo enojada-

-hola niñas-salude y se me quedaron viendo –

-todo bien Yui-dijo Yuki-

-si si me ire a mi cuarto-empecé a subir las escaleras –

-no comerás?-dijo Amu-

-quizás mas tarde – corri a mi habitación y pose mi música en mi laptop y me puse a escuchar blue moon de nana mizuki

En ese transcurso en que me deprimí en mi cuarto como no hacerlo mi novio se portaba como un cretino se oyó como tocaban la puerta

-Yui? Estas bien soy yo Satto-tocaba la puerta mi hermanastro era muy guapo su cabello negro con un corte raro xD y sus ojitos azules =3-puedo pasar?-

Me pare a abrirle la puerta el entro y se sentó en mi cama

-ahora que paso" Shuii"-el solía llamarme "Shui" mencionaba mucho SH –

-ya sabes Rinku- agachando la mirada-

-ese imbécil ya te dije que lo dejaras si viene D`jun y se entera no te ira bien recuerda que llega el fin de semana- me dijo preocupado

-ya deje las cosas claras una cosa mas y adiós ya me canse de que se comporte asi conmigo-dije llorando

-aii Yui bien me ire con las chicas quieres cenar?- me dijo mientras salía

-no gracias –me acosté y me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente me quede pensando tenia muchas clases de habilidad elemental y yo sin ánimos las chicas y yo fuimos no dije ninguna palabra las chicas hablaban se reían y me miraban llegamos a la academia y le conté mi problema a Mell

-que mala onda Yui- me miro con preocupación-

-no te preocupes estaré bien- le intente sonreír mientras tomaba mi arco y mi flecha para tener mi batalla de habilidad con armas elemental combatí con pff Addy esa chica rubia insoportable intento matarme la batalla me llevo asta donde los hombres de un grupo aparte tenia la misma clase

-aléjate de mi latosa!-mientras lanzaba flechas de hielo-

-sabes que te odio y espero que mueras aquí bastarda-mientras me lanzaba pequeñas navajas de hielo-

-tonta niña mimada!-lance un conjunto de tres flechas mientras salte no debi hacerlo… le caí enzima a un muchacho no me había dado cuenta de que había avanzado tanto Mell me miraba preocupada el maestro no nos hacia caso coqueteaba con Tsumi sempai la maestra de natación….

-ten cuidado!-me miro el chico de los ojos rojos que cambio su mirada al ver que no era un chico miro hacia enzima mio me cargo y salto conmigo en brazos

-deberías tener mas cuidado-me miro algo molesto yo solo lo miraba esque era lindo tenia su cabello color negro azulado casi tan largo como el mio amarrado en una trenza con su fleco parecido al de "Sasuke" de naruto (XD) soy una adicta al anime si!

-lo siento- intente zafarme pero el seguí esquivando con migo en brazos salte de sus brazos y lance 5 flechas de hielo di una voltereta y lance agujas de hielo

-wow Yui kawaii!- me miraba Mell con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos y sus manos juntas como admirándome-

-ya basta Addy aléjate-mientras intentaba proteger al chico y apuntándole-

-ha! No me espantas Ikari-poniéndose en posición de ataque cuando…. Caí sosteniéndome en una rodilla me había lastimado el tobillo el chico solo me vio y me volvió a cargar llevándome lejos

-te dije que tuvieras mas cuidado- me dijo mientras me bajaba sobre el pasto y se sentaba a mi lado-

-lo siento pero esque no me iba a dejar de esa imbécil- dije molesta

-sabia que te lastimarías se vio tu debilidad cuando te cargue- mientras revisaba mi tobillo-

-cuidado me duele- dije mientras mi arco y flecha se hacían agua

-estarás bien-se me acerco al rostro y eso me causo un sonrojo leve en la cara el me sonrió arrogante mente –tienes clase?

-no ya no pero debo esperar…-dije algo molesta y un poco triste

-bien te llevare a los vestidores- me cargo y me llevo era muy hábil tenia una velocidad propia de los de elemento viento aunque creo que mas ya que ni Rinku podía correr asi y era de Universidad...

-cuídate enana- me dijo mientras me bajo y me alboroto el cabello

-no soy tan pequeña!-dije molesta y sonrojada era un chico un tanto irritante

Fui a los vestidores y espere un buen rato Mell se quedo conmigo a las niñas pues irían a casa de Mina asi que se fueron solas yo me quede esperando de nuevo a Rinku… Mell se fue pasando 2 horas de nuestra hora de salida

-de nuevo no-me tire al piso molesta sentada abrazando mis piernas mientras maldecía en murmullos

-aun aquí enana?-escuche una vos que me saco del trance

-aun espero….-dije en vos entrecortada mente molesta me dio la mano para levantarme y la acepte

-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa creo que aun te duele-me dijo sonriendo dulcemente y con un pequeño sonrojo-a por cierto mi nombre es Len y el tuyo

-me llamo Yui amm…. –ise una sonrisa macabra y creo que lo asuste un poco – me acompañarías a ver si mi novio sigue en la universidad? Esque llevo dos horas esperándolo-dije molesta pero triste

-vale creo dejar plantada a una señorita creo que eso no es de caballeros- vi que frunció un poco el ceño

Caminamos unas 5 calles hasta la universidad ahora ven porque me sorprendía que me dejaran plantada a lo lejos vi sentados a una pareja una chica con cabello negro lacio con ojos miel abrazada del cuello de…. mi novio?

-Rinku?...-se escucho un susurro de mi parte mientras caían 2 lagrimas por mis mejillas-

-el es,,, tu novio?-dijo mirando a la pareja ahora besándose mientras intentaba susurrar-

-RINKU!-el voltio inmediatamente al oír mi vos y me miro con los ojos como platos

-es un bastardo-escuche a Len mientras apretaba los puños –

-Yui amor!-Gritaba Rinku mientras se me acerba dejando a la pobre muchacha perpleja- que haces aquí?-me abrazo y lo aleje de mi-

-suéltame imbécil!- le dije con la cara llena de lagrimas- me as dejado plantada por oras para estar con otra chica!-

-no es lo que parece nena ella me…- mientras intentaba excusarse Len le dio un golpe-

-Len no te molestes –lo ice hacia atrás mientras detuve el golpe que Rinku iba a devolverle- no vale la pena –me di la vuelta- y Esto se acabo Kazoku

-pero nena- me dijo intentando tomarme del hombro lo cual esquive-

-nada de nena anda no dejes a tu novia plantada como ya lo hiciste conmigo-dije de forma fría-vámonos Len –el asintió y me siguió-

-a asi que de esto se trata te quejas de mi y sales con el verdad!-dijo molesto entonces se acerco al el mirándolo lo más molesto que lo había visto peor que cuando le caí enzima D:

-mira cretino ella si tiene respeto algo que a ti te falta la acabo de conocer hoy y por ver su pequeño rostro es una niña adorable que no merece estar con un cretino como tu-le sonto un golpe en el estomago y salto hacia mi lado-vámonos Yui- tomo mi hombro mientras caminábamos Rinku lanzo navajas de viento y Len me cargo esquivándolas con facilidad unas calles mas adelante me bajo comenzando a caminar, el camino fue silencioso mientras yo lloraba-

-te sientes bien de tu tobillo- me miro mientras me daba un pañuelo negro

-si lo cure cuando me dejaste gracias al cielo se curación con agua-me limpie la cara y le di una sonrisa-

-me alegro Yui- me sonrió arrogante mente y poso sus manos sobre su cabeza-salías con un cretino que bueno que terminaste con el

-si...- mire hacia mi zapato triste-

-no quería que te sintieras mal- bajo los brazos y me miro tomando mi mano- todo estará bien desde ahora yo te cuidare-me dijo sonriendo energética mente

-haii!-le sonreí dulce mente y apreté su mano-

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y lo abrase fuerte mente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-

-muchas gracias Len-le hable con una voz dulces y me respondió el abrazo-de nada pequeña – en eso Yuki abre la puerta con una sorpresa para mi….D'jun kun…

-nos vemos Len- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla -gracias por todo

-te veré mañana en la academia mejórate –me sonrió y se fue y entre a la casa-

-y ese quien era Yui?-me miraba con mirada picarona-

-un amigo un gran amigo Yuki-dije soltando una risita-

-y porque te trajo a casa jovencita que no tienes novio?- me dijo mi hermano D`jun el era un año mayor que yo muy apuesto con su cabello asta los hombros color negro con un pequeño fleco y ojos rojos con negro; después de su comentario baje la mirada-

-en cuanto a "mi novio" no quiero hablar de el-mire a mis zapatos-

-que te paso onee-chan.-dijo Amu abrazándome por los hombros todos me miraron y pues entro Satto

-apúrate Yui nos dirá algo importante- lo empujo y lo sentó en el sillón todos me miraban atentamente les conté lo del cretino de Rinku ,lo bueno que había sido Len con migo..-

-ese bastardo- decía D´jun mientras apretaba sus puños- te dije que tuvieras cuidado-

-lo siento hermano-dije con mis ojos todos vidriosos-

-NO ES SU CULPA D'jun!-me abraso fuerte-

-te dije Shuii que ese imbécil me caía mal pero hacerte eso es muy bajo me las pagara- dijo enojadísimo-

-no aras nada Satto ya todo se arreglara por el carma- dijo Yuki- y pues Len te ayudara a estar bien-sonrió pícaramente y me sonroje un poco-

-Len? Sabes asi se llama nuestro nuevo compañero de apartamento-miro a D´jun-

-enserio? Yo no lo conozco recuerdas acabo de llegar y el se mudo en vacaciones –se quedo pensativo- bien hoy veré si es el mismo sujeto


	3. Un Hermano Celoso y mi amigo que me gust

Capitulo 3

Un hermano celoso, y un amigo que me gusta….

D`jun POV

Mi hermana se veía destrozada ese imbécil me las tiene que pagar pero siento que se enojara tuvimos una infancia muy difícil durante algunos años de desde aquel accidente que provoco papa la amo mas que a nada en el mundo es mi pequeña hermana y debo protegerla, entre a casa y estaba ese chico en la cocina…

-Buenas noches – me dijo el chico con ojos rojos mientras tomaba una taza de café-

-mmm entonces Satto tenia razón si eres nuestro compañero-lo mire asombrado

-quieres café?- me dijo amable mente-

-no gracias- me senté en el sofá nuestro apartamento estaba a dos calles del de mi hermana eran similares solo cambiaba el color del mismo-

-mi nombre es Len Uchiha soy su nuevo compañero de apartamento-extendió su mano hacia mi-

-un gusto D'jun HIrasawa y hermano mayor de Yui- mirándolo algo molesto no se porque me sentía molesto creo que me afecto ver abrazando a mi querida hermana-

-ojala tengas buenas intenciones con mi hermana-dije mirando la televisión-

-no te preocupes solo somos amigos y la acabo de conocer hoy aun es encantadora-ese ese es un sonrojo no puede ser le gusta mi hermana lo estaré observando no quiero ver a mi pequeña niña sufrir por un mal hombre; entonces llego Satto

-como esta Yui?- pregunte ansioso-

-Tranquilo hermano la deje dormida –me sonrió amablemente Len solo me miro preocupado –

-tu también conoces a Yui- se acerco Len a Satto-

-Si es de mi hermana de la que tanto te e hablado- lo miro confundido-

-oooh entonces es mejor de lo que la describiste-le sonrió con dulzura mas le bale que no tenga malas intenciones con ella-

Yui POV

Toda la noche me quede pensando en lo cretino que había sido mi ex novio pero no me dejaría de nadie ni dejaría que el amor nuevo no entrara a mi vida seria feliz con mis amigas mi familia y mi nuevo amigo…..

A la mañana siguiente me peine! Ustedes creen (xD) yo Yui Ikari HIrasawa Mitsuki me peine! Me ise dos coletas tome mi mochila apresure a las chicas y salimos de ahí ellas algo perplejas y yo feliz de la vida

-porque tan sonriente?- me dijo Amu caminando de reversa después se callo-

-no quiero estar deprimida por algo que no vale la pena –levantando a Amu –

-quieres ver a Len!-me picaba la pansa Yuki notando que me sonrojaba ligeramente-

-es solo un amigo Yuki lo aprecio tanto y llevo dos días de conocerlo – les sonreí de oreja a oreja-

-oye no es ese al chico que vimos con mina la otra ves – pregunto Yuki

-deberás –dijo Amu

-oh my god! Es el chico con el que me tropecé en mi primer dia-dije preocupada-pobre debe estar cansado de que me tropiece enzima de el – yo y las chicas nos comenzamos a reír pasando por enfrente de casa de Mina y Lina Kagamine (las pequeñas y famosas gemelas estadounidenses Kagamine –Elric)

- de que se ríen chicas –preguntaba la chica idéntica a Mina que sola mente estaban peinadas diferente-

-oye Mina es tu novio el chico que te llamo antier en el receso- pregunto Amu indiscreta las gemelas empezaron a reír como locas-

-claro que no es nuestro primo- dijo Mina dejando de reír-

-porque preguntas – decía Lina que hoy nos acompañaba –

-esque pues es amigo de Yui y creo que ahí abra algo-dijo Yuki indiscreta

-pues no nos molestaría Yui chan- dijo Mina

-serias un gran partido para Len- Sempai- dijo Lina tenia a ambas gemelas a mis costados asiéndome preguntas que ni al caso asiéndome sonrojar, al llegara la academia Lina se había quedado en la suya calles atrás-

-mira quien esta ahí esperándote-dijo Yuki picando mi pancita-

-buenos días- mire a Len y corri hacia el, el me miro sonriendo ampliamente correspondió mi saludo-

-nosotras nos vamos a nuestro edificio- dijo Yuki jalando a mina y Amu-

-bye primita –dijo Len asiéndole un ademan a Mina-

-como te encuentras?.- me miro preocupado

-mucho mejor no dejare que ese sujeto me destroce soy fuerte- hice pose de héroe –

-esa es mi chica- dijo sin pensar y se sonrojo – etto… bueno bien por ti hehe –dijo nervioso

-bien vamos a clases me dejas a mi salón –me le cargue en el brazo y comenzamos a caminar la gente nos miraba con ternura que gente tan rara, toco la campana y se fue a su salón el cual estaba a dos `puertas del mio

-Ohaio! –me grito Mell –que paso ayer vino ¿?- agache la mirada –oooh comprendo-

-tranquila no lo volverá a hacer-le conté lo que había pasado porque no tuvimos clase las primeras horas

-ese desgraciado ¡! Que bueno que terminaron!-dijo enojada nunca vía visto una chica tan dulce tan molesta en eso entro a nuestro salón una chica nueva tenia su cabello del mismo color del de Len largo asta la cadera ondulado y usaba lentes, Mell me jalo hacia ella –hola mi nombre es Melaney

-y el mio Yui-le dije sonriente-

-Soy Ela un placer- dijo nerviosa pero sonrió hacia nosotras mmm- por tus facciones de manos eres de intercambio verdad?- comente viendo sus manos con rastros de cenizas-

-claro soy elemento fuego-me dijo la chica asiendo aparecer una hermosa llama morada en su mano- pero estoy aquí porque tengo habilidades de agua y mi padre quiere que aprenda curación –

-podemos juntarnos contigo- dijo Mell-

-Claro porque no- sonrió Ela-

-lo primero que tienes que sabes esque acabamos de terminar con una crisis emocional sebera en la vida de Yui- dijo Mell girando explicando según ella

-no importa con ayuda de ustedes y Len podre salir adelante- sonreí

-uuuiiii Len-dijo Mell picándome la pansa-

-psss psss Yui?-dijo el chico anterior mente mencionado asomándose a mi salón, Salí a atenderle-

-hola Len que haces acá- dije acomodándome un mechón del fleco

-nada que no puedo venir a saludar a una linda chica- al escuchar su comentario mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y me salió un ligero sonrojo

-claro que lo eres no te subestimes –me sonrió lindo y me toco la mejilla asiéndome sonrojar-

-te vere para almorsar?- me dijo con las manos en los bolsillos-

-claro si quieres supongo- porque demonios estaba tan nerviosa no lo entiendo acaso siento algo mas por el acaso el me… no no puede ser creo

-bien te bere luego- me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a su aula-

Todo el rato me quede pensando en el no puedo creerlo tan poco tiempo pero es lindo y agradable puede ser que si me… me guste Len


	4. Me Gusta Yo le GustareTambien?

Cap 4

Me gusta!... yo le gustare también?...

Después de verlo antes del receso mi carácter estaba curioso Mell le contaba a Ela mi historia yo solo estaba sonrojada con la vista hacia mi cuaderno dibujando cosas y escribiendo su nombre eso me ponía nerviosa en eso….

-mira que tenemos aquí- dijo Mell tomando mi cuaderno

-dámelo Mell onegai Shimasu!-intentando tomarlo con la cara completamente roja-

-mira Ela lo que nuestra pequeña hacia- dijo enseñando mi cuaderno-

-valla Ikari san si es cierto que llevas cerca de una media semana de conocerlo parece que te toco fuerte mente al corazón- dijo acomodándose los lentes-

-eso creen?-dije tallando mis mejillas mientras escuchaba tocar la campana del almuerzo-

-uiii adivina quien vendrá a verte- dijo con esa sonrisa picara a la que ya me había acostumbrado –w-

-Yui-chan!-dijo Len asomándose en la puerta , entonces guarde todo y Salí a verle-

-como estas- dijo sosteniendo su almuerzo en una mano al notarlo –

-por dios el almuerzo lo olvide-agache la mirada y susurre eso-

-tranquila te convido del mio- me sonrió-

- no no no estas loco no hehe es tuyo come tu- negué como 20 veces con la cabeza-

-anda no seas testaruda come aunque sea poquito- me insistió mientras bajábamos a la planta baja e ir al jardín-

-no te preocupes Uchiha soy una chica fuerte resistiré-cuando acabe de hablar me metió una manzana en la boca lo cual causo un sonrojo de mi parte

-no que no linda- me dijo mientras hacia que mordiera la manzana-

-pff ya que lo are por ti –le dije sonriendo tiernamente creo que se sonrojo?

-bien ahora caminemos un rato vale?-me sonrió muy bonito y me abrazo mientras caminábamos …. Las personas nos miraban con ternura

Pasaron 3 meses y el sentimiento que sentía por Len creció y mucho quería verlo siempre quería estar con el que me pasaba la ultima vez que sentí eso fue cuando comense a estar con Rinku pero esta ves seria diferente….

-tengo que hacerlo pero arriesgo mucho- dije mientras rodeaba mi habitación como loca en pijama era una blusa de tirantes color amarilla con un short negro con líneas amarillas a los lados con un dibujo de un conejo en la blusa mientras le hablaba a Bunny mi conejo de felpa que tengo desde que deje el castillo de Tsukino sensei- Tienes razón Bunny debo decirle

Me senté a escribirle una carta porque la verdad a veses la riego con las palabras soy muy torpe en muchos sentidos, me acosté a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro lo curioso esque estábamos apunto de venir de vacaciones iria a un viaje a Altomare a visitar a Himeko sama mi nana….

-Ohaio gosaimasu! –le dije a Bunny me levante energética me vestí me arregle el cabello para que me viera presentable y Salí a ver a la chicas-

-buenos días Yui chan!-me saludaron al unisono-

-buenos días niñas ya están listas-mientras me preparaba el desayuno y sacaba un pequeño pastel que le había preparado a Len –

-se lo darás a tu novio?-dijo Amu con una sonrisa-

-no es mi novio Amu… que daría yo porque el me quisiera asi-lo ultimo lo susurre-

-no pierdes nada al decirle- me dijo Yuki D: como demonios escucho!

-hoy lo hare y mañana tomare un barco a Altomare- dije mientras empacaba mi almuerzo y el de ellas-

-pero porque tienes que irte no quieres verlo o que?-me dijo Amu con mirada triste-

-quiero que me de una respuesta si no es hoy que sea cuando vuelva pero no quiero incomodarle capas me quiere de otra manera de todos modos solo serán 2 semanas y vuelvo porque le prometí a mis padres abrir el restaurante por otras dos semanas con D´jun porque juntos atendemos –dije sonriendo

-bien yo ire un rato a Canadá en esas dos semanas para ver a mi familia-dijo Yuki-

-yo pues ire a haii no pero Satto y Yo ya aremos algo siempre salimos a hacer alguna locura-

-Cuando?-dijo Yuki sarcástica

-cuando no! –Comenzamos a reír como locas mientras Amu nos miraba con cara de puchero-

-bien ya vámonos tenemos que pasar por Mina- Salimos de la casa y al salir me encontré a algo en la puerta- b….buenos días… L..len.. –Mientras me tope con su pecho en mi pobre rostro-

-lamento no a verte avisado pero vine a por ti- dijo tomando su cabello apenado-

-ya nos dimos cuenta "Romeo"-Len se sonrojo ante al comentario de Amu-

-anda vamos ya Cinderella muévete- me decía Yuki empujándome

-porque nos tienen que decir asi-dije rojísima

-Porque es tu canción favorita de los gemelos Kagamine- dijo Amu

Fuimos caminando hasta la escuela entre bromas de Len jugueteos entre nosotras y las veces que nos hicieron ruborizar por diferentes motivos me cai tropezando con un cucaracho (que puede ser mas humillante) las chicas rieron como locas frenéticas mientras Len me levantaba del piso

-ya llegamos niñas derechitas a sus aulas- ese dia mina no había ido a la escuela se había enfermado-

-si jefa- dijeron las 3 niñas corriendo asia su edificio-

-y bien Yui te acompaño a tu aula?- dijo dándome la mano-

-claro porque no- tome su mano y comenzábamos a caminar en eso se acerco una chica extraña para ambos-

-ustedes son novios?-dijo la muchacha con ojitos brillantes marrones-

-etto… n...no lo somos-dijo len sonrojado ante el comentario´-

-pues deberían –dijo la chica y salió corriendo a con sus amigas nosotros nos quedamos completamente rojos ante el comentario de esa chica mientras caminábamos-

-te veo mas tarde-le dije en la puerta de mi aula-

-vale –me dijo dulce mente y nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos unos minutos y entro Mell interrumpiendo ese momento que yo tanto disfrutaba-

-vamos Yui echas novio luego asta luego len- dijo Mell arrastrándome adentro mientras Ela leía un libro

-Buenos días Ikari san-me saludo Ela sin dejar de mirar ese libro-

-Ohaio Ela-chan-dije sentándome en mi lugar

Entro el maestro de entrenamiento elemental armado y salimos a los vestidores tubimos4 horas porque íbamos atrasadas y ya aviamos acabado con Varias clases mientras estábamos afuera la maestra de natación nos llamo ami y a Mell para una practica de animadoras ya que ella era nuestra entrenadora y como el maestro la adora no objeto en lo absoluto

-listas chicas- dije con mi uniforme de animadora puesto-

-si jefa!-todas al unisono con mucha energía-

-emmm Yui? mira hacia tu derecha-Me dijo Mell señalándome a Len

-nya…..-dije mientras mi rostro se puso como tomate y escuchaba susurros de mis compañeras-es el novio de la capitana…. Se ven lindos juntos…. Mira que linda se sonroja al verlo….. Miren como la mira eso si es amor….

-hola Len…!-saludo Mell Len respondió el saludo después de que Sali de una especie de transe

-etto... Mell el nunca me ha visto con el traje de animadora!-dije mientras intentaba que mi rostro no explotara- ejem bien ya estoy bien.-

-bien porra 3 posición pirámide lunar vale -las chicas ascendieron y actuaron perfecta mente para mi mala suerte yo era la punta de la pirámide y len no dejaba de ver aquella practica… la practica acabo y Mell y yo fuimos a ducharnos era hora del almuerzo y le dije a Mell que me cubriera con las chicas ella ya sabia mi asunto pendiente..

-y que harás en tus vacaciones Yui?- me dijo len mientras le daba su almuerzo-

-ire a pasar dos semanas a Altomare con mi nana ase tiempo que no la veo y la echo de menos después vendré acá a arreglar unos pendientes y tu?-dije mordiendo mi empandado de mermelada-

-pues ire a con mi padre para ver unas cosas sobre mi entrenamiento y eso el quiere que cuando tome su puesto lo aga bien-dijo mordiendo su pastelillo-

-lo mismo espera de mi Himeko sempai y Tsukino sensei-

-tu eres la alumna de Tsukino!- dijo mirandome impresionado

-si yo lo soy que tiene eso de sorprendente-mientras tomaba de mi juguito jumex de cajita amo esos jugos

-esque Tsukino es amiga de mi padre y habla cosas sorprendentes de su aprendiz dice que su poder es increíble y que es una chica encantadora y veo que no se equivoca-mordiendo su pastel-

-ohhh! Tú eres el hijo de Riper Sama!- dije ahogándome con mi manzana

-si por?-dijo escondiendo la risa que le dio mi acto-

-mi sensei habla cosas increíbles de ti que eres un abil chico en cuanto el elemento viento y los poderes de la noche también me dijo que tu y yo juntos haríamos la…..-me quede callada recordando ese comentario de mi sensei y me puse roja-

-haríamos que?- me miro con muchísima curiosidad-

-la pareja elemental perfecta-dije susurrando-

-pues supongo que si juntos haríamos una noche perfecta no lo crees?- me dijo sonriendo

Paso el receso y le entregue la carta

-léela cuando no este vale?- le dije con un ligero sonrojo entonces entre a mi aula y el se fue a la suya

Len POV

Creo que hoy en la mañana la espante quería verla pero no fue mi intención asustarla no puedo creer que también sea fan de "vocaloid" como yo me muero por verla en el receso quiero verla..

-Oye Len concéntrate hombre- dijo Itsuki mientras tomaba su arma para atacar-

-lo siento amigo esque…-miraba a la linda chica con uniforme color celeste y una coleta hacia arriba se veía hermosa con ese uniforme de animadora me miro y su rostro se sonrojo y veía que sus amigas le decían cosas y se ponía mas roja era sumamente adorable-

-Len! Deja de verla idiota-dijo Itsuki intentándome volver a la realidad le di dos golpes y lo derribe y miraba la coreografía perfecta que hacían las animadores después…se fueron a vestidores y me di cuenta de que pasaríamos el receso juntos…

Me dio una bolsa con mi almuerzo según ella me lo devia y pues comensamos a platicar

-y que harás en tus vacaciones Yui?- le pregunte mientras tomaba la bolsa que me entregaba-

-ire a pasar dos semanas a Altomare con mi nana ase tiempo que no la veo y la echo de menos después vendré acá a arreglar unos pendientes y tu?-dijo mientras parecía que peleaba con su empanedado -

-pues ire a con mi padre para ver unas cosas sobre mi entrenamiento y eso el quiere que cuando tome su puesto lo agá bien-dije mordiendo el pastelillo el cual estaba delicioso-

-lo mismo espera de mi Himeko sempai y Tsukino sensei-dijo esperanzada

-tu eres la alumna de Tsukino!- Tsukino! La sempai de la luna era su maestra mi padre me había repetido cientos de veces que quería comprometerme con esa niña prodigio la alumna sorprendente de Tsukino

-si yo lo soy que tiene eso de sorprendente-dijo despreocupada bebiendo de su juguito se miraba adorable simplemente eso

-esque Tsukino es amiga de mi padre y habla cosas sorprendentes de su aprendiz dice que su poder es increíble y que es una chica encantadora y veo que no se equivoca-mordi mi pastel para evitar que mi cara se tornara en un color rojo

-ohhh! Tú eres el hijo de Riper Sama!- dijo el nombre de mi padre como si fuera dios me dio muchísima risa como casi se ahoga con su mansana

-si por?-dije escondiendo la risa -

-mi sensei habla cosas increíbles de ti que eres un hábil chico en cuanto el elemento viento y los poderes de la noche también me dijo que tu y yo juntos haríamos la…..-se quedo callada y su rostro se sonrojo casi completamente

-haríamos que?-mire con muchísima curiosidad esperando a que completara esa linda frase-

-la pareja elemental perfecta-dijo susurrando pero por mi entrenamiento puedo escucharlo normal-

-pues supongo que si juntos haríamos una noche perfecta no lo crees?- dije sonriendo , pasamos el resto del receso ablando de lo que aviamos escuchado uno del otro y me entrego una carta

-léela cuando no este vale?- me dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y corrió a su aula al entrar a la mia leí la nota

_Querido Len_

_Escribo esto porque ya no puedo más con este sentimiento_

_Me gustas demasiado y no se que pienses tu de mi me ire a Altomare a Visitar a mi_

_Nana y regresare en dos semanas a atender el restaurante "TwinLeaf" con_

_Mi hermano me gustaría salir contigo pero quizás no sientas lo mismo pero si es asi_

_Y decides no hablarme tienes derecho a decírmelo no creo que te vea a la salida El ferri sale a las 5 de la tarde si tienes una razón ve a verme a esa hora y si no te veo en dos semanas…_

_Te Amo Len kun….._

_Yui Ikari_

Me quede simple mente mudo ella compartía ese sentimiento también eso empecé a sentir desde que la conocí tiene que saberlo ojala la encuentre en su casa cuando salga de aquí…..-me dije a mi mismo-

Pase las ultimas 3 horas inquieto quiero decirle que también le correspondo pero esque no quiero perderla pero volverá pero si se enamora de un altomareño… no ella no es asi si no le puedo decir seré paciente y le diré asta que regrese...

Salí de clases y corri a su casa ella estaba saliendo de la misma con un par de maletas en la mano y puesto un lindo vestido blanco la mire ella estaba con una mirada triste y le hable

-puedo acompañarte a esperar tu ferri- le dije nervioso a que me dijese que no

-claro porque no?- me dijo sonriendo

Pedimos un taxi en el transcurso del viaje me hablo de Altomare y me pidió mi celular anoto su numero de celular y el de su casa de Altomare me dijo que era para en caso de emergencia nos bajamos del taxi lo pague y la acompañe al muelle mientras su ferri se preparaban para abordar

-ojala te valla muy bien Yui-le dije sonriendo y ella tomo mi mano fuerte-

-cuídate mucho Len-me dijo mientras salto ami y me abrazo desde el cuello-

-yui…..-le dije entonces tome su rostro y la bese no lo resistía mas no quería que se fuera asi quería que supiera lo que sentía ella correspondió mi beso y me abrazo fuertemente-

-te amo len….-dijo susurrando-

-y yo a ti Yui….-dije ella me volvió a besar y me abrazo

-no me olvides volveré –me sonrió tiernamente-

Entonces abordo su ferri y la despedía con la mano y 10 minutos después vi su ferri alejarse…. Dos semanas sin ella…


	5. Altomarela cuidad de agua y el castill

Cap. 5

Altomare… cuidad de agua y EL castillo lunar

Yui POV

La ruta en el ferri fue eterna, yo para visitar a Himeko siempre llevaba vestidos a ella le encantaban uno que otro chico se me quedaba viendo pero eso no me importaba no dejaba de rosar mis labios con mis dedos recordado aquel momento tan hermoso mientras estaba viendo el océano a mi alrededor y mi cuidad Mizu que se quedaba atrás escuche a alguien hablar

-disculpe señorita es esta su mascada?-me dijo el chico castaño alto de ojos miel sosteniendo mi mascada morada con los bordes lila en sus manos

-haii que tonta ni me fije si es mia muchas gracias-dije tomando la mascada-

-le parecerá indiscreto pero puedo acompañarle ¿- me dijo el chico era como un o dos años mayor que yo-

-como desee no me molestaría-dije mirando al océano-

-aa por cierto mi nombre es Ryu Yágame un placer señorita- dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia-

-puede llamarme Yui- no le tome mucha importancia yo me bajaría en la primera parada que seria mañana en la mañana..

-y adonde se dirige tan hermosa damisela- dijo mirando hacia donde yo miraba-

-a visitar a mis padres a Altomare y usted?- dije sin mirarle no podía a sacarme a Len de la cabeza ni quería hacerlo

-yo me bajare asta la parada final que es Florida a pasar vacaciones … que malo que no pueda acompañarme asta el final señorita- me dijo mirandome e acercándose mas a mi-

-discúlpeme tengo que irme tengo que llamar hermano mayor a casa-me retire odiaba que coquetearan asi conmigo…. Al comenzar a caminar sentí los pasos del sujeto acercándose al tomarme de los hombros di un golpe i salte al aterrizar se me lastimo el tobillo demonios debía reposar!

-si que eres bonita-me dijo mientras se acercaba ami al verme débil-

-claro que no lo soy mantenga su distancia o absténgase a las consecuencias- lo mire en posición de ataque era un humano común porque no me temía…

-ahora serás mia preciosa-me tiro al suelo y se puso enzima miro la noche era húmeda y la ropa del sujeto lo estaba asi que solo me basto soplar para convertir eso en pesado hielo…- que me has hecho-

-le dije que me dejara en paz ahora lo pagaras-junte agua del aire con mis manos y le di unos cuantos latigazos y ate sus manos con hielo a los barandales del barco… lo deje inconsciente y pensara que eso solo fue un sueño-

La mañana era fresca y tranquila en Altomare al llegar Himeko paso a por mi en una góndola para ir a casa eran las 8:00 am duramos en el transcurso 15 minutos al entrar a casa respire el aire de hogar que tenia esa hermosa mansión entonces escuche que sonó mi teléfono era…. Un texto de… LEN!

_Buenos días pequeña _

_Espero que estés bien yo estoy en un avión hacia roma te veré pronto_

_Diviértete con cariño_

_Len.._

Me emocione toda al leer el texto de mi amado

-hime sama?-dijo Himeko mientras me miraba

-dime nana?-la mire-

-hime sama nos iremos al castillo lunar su sensei quiere hablar con usted- me dijo retomando mis maletas, al castillo lunar se llegaba por una puerta que había en la ala norte pero nunca y supe como funciona solo nos hace aparecer enfrente del corredor hacia un largo pasillo ese pasillo llevaba a mi trono (¿)

-hime sama!-dijo la hermosa mujer con su cabello castaño asta las rodillas y sus ojos celestes era muy parecida ami con una apariencia de 30 años desde que recuerdo luce asi-

-Rei sensei!-corri abrazándola ella era una persona que recuerdo desde que tengo memoria –

-sensei!-dijo Himeko acercándose-

-Himeko san- dijo abrasándola también-

Después de eso me llevaron a mi habitación amaba mi habitación era digna de una princesa pero me encantaba tenia muchos peluches de diferentes tamaños y formas lo que mas amaba de esa habitación era ese pikachu de dos metros que me regalo Himeko en mi 5 cumpleaños era sumamente adorable –

-hime sama la dejaremos sola y mandaremos a que le traigan su postre favorito-dijo Himeko serrando la puerta

-gracias nana- yum mi postre favorito era simplemente chocolate con nueces y unos cuantos "pokis" de chocolate… después de casi tirar baba mientras hablaba con Bunny se oyó que tocaron la puerta-

-hime sama? Se puede?-se oyó una vos dulce de un chico como de mi edad-

-pase –dije sentándome de un salto en la cama entonces el chico entro y dejo la bandeja en un buro y lo mire-Kayyyyyyy-kun!-me le lance encima-

-hime sama que gusto volver a verte-me abrazo me cargo y giro después me bajo- ha crecido mucho pero veo que recorto su cabello-

-si se ve lindo asi kayy kun-dije esponjando mi cabello- me darías 30 minutos y bajare al jardín tienes que decirme cuando te volviste tan alto-dije mirando que media como 1 80 estaba alto io media uno 60 D:

-vale hime sama-salió mientras me sonreía-la espero-serró la puerta-

En eso puse mi estéreo mi sensei si sabia lo que me gustaba conecte mi laptop al estéreo y me puse a escuchar "karakuri burts" de rin y len Kagamine y la deje recorrer al aleatorio me metí a duchar y cuando salí en interiores y una toalla rodeado mi cuerpo me di cuenta que mi ropa de las maletas no estaba solo estaban mis bragas y bras guardados en su respectivo cajón

-NANA!-grite mientras mire que no estaba mi ropa de Mizu!-

-hime sama que le sucede esta bien- entro Kay kun quien se puso como tomate al verme y salió-

-nana! Que le hiciste a mi ropa!- mire mi alcoba y estaba un vestido manga corta con cuello redondo color blanco con rosa pastel súper esponjado me lo puse ya que, me puse unas mayas y unos zapatillas blancas y baje al jardín con Bunny en las manos-

-hime sama!-dijo Kay kun corriendo hacia mi sus ojos tenían un brillo lindo creo que me extraño-

-Kay kun hola-lo abrase comenzamos a caminar me subí a la barda de sementó que estaba rodeando el jardín casi caigo –

-hime sama cuidado-me dijo deteniéndome- no se le a quitado lo descuidada y atrayente al suelo que solía ser-

-hehe eso no se quita nunca-dije mientras reíamos-

-y que a pasado desde que se fue? Hace 12 años que no se nada de usted solo su sempai me mostraba algunas fotos que le mando-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el lugar donde me acababa de bajar-

-pues viví con una familia adoptiva mi padre me enseño artes marciales y mi madre a cocinar cuando cumplí 8 mis padres se fueron a un viaje alrededor del mundo para entrenarme tengo un lindo hermano el cual es hijo de mis padres adoptivos ahora vivo con 2 amigas Amu y Yuki chan y mi hermano vive con Satto nii y…..Len-dije en vos susurrante y después eleve la vos- estudio las artes del manejo del agua como me fue asignado ….oye sabes porque me han hecho venir

-wow a vivido mucho y creo que se debe estar divirtiendo por cierto no lo se-me dijo mirandome-

-y tú que as hecho-dije después de que me di cuenta de mi mala educación-

-pues Tsukino sama me a pagado clases privadas para educarme como todo un caballero-dijo rascándose la cabeza-

-pues siempre has sido como parte de nuestra familia-le dije mirándolo con atención-

-pues aparte de educarme no hice nada más-dijo riéndose-

Paso semana y media mi ropa escondida lo bueno esque hacia un buen clima len no había mandado otro texto lo extrañaba y mucho ojala no lo haya considerado y se sienta incomodo, todo ese tiempo Kay kun me consintió como princesa eso por parte me agradaba por parte no, no quería ser como aquellas princesas mimadas de los otros elementos

-Bunny estoy preocupada-tome mi celular mientras el conejo me observaba y marque a D`jun-

-moshi moshi? Hermano? – Dije-"hola hermanita como estas"- bien gracias -contente-"oye volveré el domingo en la noche a Mizu recuerda que debemos abrir el restaurante"- si lo se no te preocupes sin mi TwinLeaf no abre –dije con entusiasmo-"bien te dejo tengo que apurarme papa me apresura"-estas con papa salúdalo porfa –"si cuídate te quiero bye"- bye…

-hime sama se puede-dijo Kay asomando la cabeza –

-claro Kay kun – me pare de sentón en la cama-

-tome hime sama-estiro una carta hacia mi-bien me retiro tengo que traerle sus golosinas –salió de mi cuarto-

La carta decía…..

_Hime sama…._

_La razón por la que esta usted aquí esque _

_Necesito hacer una alianza de elementos_

_Y supongo que usted es perfecta ojala no le molesta_

_La manera que elegimos para hacer este acuerdo_

_Con amor_

_Rei Tsukino…._

Mmm ahora se para que me necesita de que acuerdo se tratara porque nadie me dice nada!

-se puede?- mientras tocan la puerta-

-claro pase-entra Kay kun con mis chocolates-

-aquí tiene hime sama-me dio una bandeja con "Kisses"

-oye Kay kun sabes donde esta mi nana no se donde esta desde que llegue solo viene a darme las buenas noches-dije agachando la mirada-

-esta arreglando su asunto con Tsukino sama- dijo mientras me abría un chocolate

-oh me gustaría saber que pasa-

Pasaron los dos días la mañana me pase jugando con Kay kun después mi nana me mando llamar

-dime nana- dije mirándola-

-hime sama debe irse a arreglar-me miro y me acompaño a mi alcoba mientras me metia a duchar-

-nana que pasara- dije mientras me vestía en la ducha-

-ya lo descubrirá hime sama-mientras se escuchaba que abría mis armarios de seguro escogerá que me ponga-

-ya estoy lista nana –Salí de la ducha como siempre con mi toalla e interiores puestos –

-bien regreso en 10 minutos para peinarte- salió de mi cuarto-

-eh! Peinarme!-dije mientras me metía el vestido el vestido era con las mangas a los hombros ese listón era morado la parte como de la blusa era color negro la falda tenia una capa de enzima color morado y el fondo negro; me puse las medias


	6. Una Rara Coincidencia

Cap. 6

Una rara sorpresa una aun más rara coincidencia

-lista hime sama?-dijo Himeko después de 7 minutos me abrocho el vestido y me sentó frente al tocador-

-que me ara nana- dije con miedo según yo nunca me peino solo aplaco a la fiera-

-ya vera hime sama-tomo el cepillo se peleo con mis nudos casi se le salen las palabrotas de lo que batallo y aparte no me quedaba quieta –hime sama no es nada malo déjese!-

-vale nana pero me duele!-dije mientras ella seguía peinándome me iso separo tres mechones del cabello con el del medio me iso una coleta para hacer rollo (¿) los de los extremos y juntándolos de nuevo para poder hacerme una cebolla-

-listo- dijo cayéndose agotada hacia el piso-

-haii nana no creo que haiga sido tan difícil –la mire mientras me miraba el cabello me quedo bastante bien-

-lo siento hime sama espere le falta algo-se me quedo viendo como por 10 segundos-aaa ya!-dijo acercándose a mi armario abrió un cajón y saco una caja de la cual saco una tiara plateada con piedras blancas y me la puso en la cabeza-

-hime sama-entro Tsukino sensei- ya esta lista debe bajar ya….

Len POV

Que aburrido no tiene mucho diferencia esto a estar en Mizu no e tenido tiempo de nada mi padre solo me entrena y estudia es peor que la escuela piedad dios piedad!

-Ouji sama?-dijo mi maestro de artes marciales Kouki-

-dígame Kouki sensei?- dije mientras escuchaba música en mi laptop

-su padre le manda esto Ouji sama-dijo Kouki extendiéndome un sobre

-gracias Kouki sensei-mirando el sobre mientras se retiraba de mi habitación

Abrí el sobre que venia escrito a puño y letra de mi padre (?) que extraño siempre es con la letra de Kouki sensei mi padre era muy mandón y perezoso al momento de escribir bien a lo que voy debo leer la carta

_Hijo mio…_

_Eh escrito esta carta porque necesito que sepas_

_La razón por la que te eh mandado traer aquí_

… _te necesito a ti como Yoru Ouji para que hagas un trato elemental _

_Ya que eres el príncipe en entrenamiento tienes que adaptarte_

_A este tipo de cosas y no te pregunte es una orden…._

_Riper Uchiha_

Ben como he dicho mandón bueno ya que creo que mas tarde recibiré indicaciones bien ya que solo me queda esper….

-hermano ¿se puede?-se postraba mi pequeña hermana Hikari en la puerta poseía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y tenia 9 años

-si pequeña pasa –le dije sentándome en la cama para que ella me acompañase ella era muy joven y como seria frágil no podían otorgarle ningún reinado elemental pero seria una hábil maestra oscura

-hermano como has amanecido hoy-dijo sentándose en la cama –

-bien pequeña bien, porque papa me quito mi celular quería llamar ah…-me quede callada mientras miraba a la pequeña niña ojinegra mirandome con curiosidad se parecía a papa –

-a quien hermano a quien!-dijo acercándose ami su vestido bombacho de princesa la hacia ver como muñequita-

-a alguien Hikari quédate quiétate base a –la niña callo de mi cama xD esa torpeza tierna me recordaba a alguien-

-auu! Hermano –la cargue para volver a subirla-dime de quien hablas-dijo acomodándose-

-de una chica solamente –dije sonriendole tiernamente-

-es tu novia!-dijo emocionada y me hiso sonrojar su reacción –

-no Hikari aun no me gustaría que lo fuera –dije mirando la laptop

-bien hermano tengo que irme mi nana debe estar buscándome te quiero-dijo posando un beso en mi mejilla retirándose-

Me pare a mirar mi armario y nada más que ropa de príncipe papa me había quitado mi maleta con mis jeans de mezclilla y mis camisas negras es mi ropa al menos me quedan mis botines que quedan con todo me aburrí de rato mi maestro fue a por mi que mi padre quería decirme algo ahí mi padre …

-se puede?-dije tocando la puerta del estudio donde mi padre siempre estaba

-si pasa…-escuche la vos de mi padre y entre mi padre era un hombre alto y grande solía siempre usar una gabardina sobre cualquier traje y parecía demonio pero no lo culpo yo no parezco un Ángel…

-para que me necesitaba padre- dije haciendo una reverencia a mi superior –

-hijo respecto a la note que te envié quiero que te prepares en dos días con tus mejores ropas aras un pequeño viaje-dijo mirando hacia la ventana en el reino Yoru siempre tiene noches hermosas pero el brillo de la luna la hacia mas bella me recordaba a… Yui…-

-y a donde viajare padre-dije con mucha curiosidad-

-puedes retirarte-dijo fríamente-pero padre-replique-retírate Len-dijo el en el acto salí del estudio-

Me fui a mi alcoba me puse a escuchar ojeando mi laptop y me di cuenta que tenia una foto con Yui de una ves que tuve competencia y gane ella vestía como porrista y pues la subieron a facebook y la descargue la puse de complemento de escritorio para al menos asi poder verlo, pasaron los días hasta que llego el indicado

-Ouji sama? Es ora de despertar se a quedado dormido despierte-escuche a Kouki sensei meneándome –Ouji sama son las 12

-las 12!-me levante cayéndome de la cama iria a mi viaje a la 1 tenia que arreglarme disque

-lo dejo solo Ouji para que se despierte y se arregle-salió Kouki de mi habitación

Saque mi ropa un traje negro con toques en hilo azul rey y una pañoleta del mismo color y por supuesto unos botines me metí a duchar tarde como 20 minutos me relaje y cante un poco salí de la ducha en bóxers me seque el cabello me llega a los hombros tengo que secarlo me lo peine me ise una tensa y me puse el traje estaba listo a las 12:59

-listo Ouji sama?-se asomo Kouki sensei-

-claro- me pare y me dirigí hacia el-

Yui POV

Baje caminando lo para atender a mi sensei…

-digame sensei ya estoy lista-dije dando una vuelta-

-te bes preciosa hime sama- dijo riéndome-en que lugar desea estar

-en el jardín en el jardín sensei!-dije dando saltitos

-vale ahí le diré a la visita que te vea-dijo retirándose era 5 para las 2

Me fui al jardín me senté debajo de un árbol, un hermoso árbol de cerezo era enorme y muy grande de niña siempre me sentaba ahi y empecé a tararear y me fije en una pequeña flor de cerezo que callo a mi regazo

-puede pasar- escuche a la madre de Kay, Kimi san decirle a alguien

-gracias –dijo una vos que se me hacia familiar-

-buenas tarde…..-dijo hasta que voltee a mirarlo-

-Len!-dije y le salte encima-

-Yui! –dijo atrapándome- tanto tiempo!

-lo se pensé que me olvidarías –hice cara de puchero-

-claro que no nunca olvidaría mi pequeña –dijo con un ligero sonrojo-

-que haces aca?- dije curiosa

-pues me mando mi padre para asuntos elementales-dijo rodando los ojos

-mmm ya veo a donde va esto creo que nos an estado espiando-dije con la boca de lado y una mejilla inflada-

-a que te refieres- dijo mirandome

-conosco a mi sensei-dije con los ojos entrecerrados-

-bien como yo no se que es porque la señorita no me quiere decir ablemos de otra cosa-dijo haciéndose el enojado-

-te gusta vocaloid verdad?- dije mientras lo miraba era adorable haciendo puchero-

-si adoro a len se parece mucho ami aparte del nombre-dijo un poco avergonzado-

-ami me encanta rin porque somos idénticas y amo a len –dije entre risitas

-crees ave rayado a tu len?- dijo mirandome y acercandoce a mi

-si creo que si- estaba apunto de besarlo cuando…..

-ejem!-dijo Kay kun con su garganta-se le ofrece algo Hime sama

-no gracias Kay kun estoy bien y tu Len?-dije mirándolo-

-no no gracias ahora estoy perfectamente- me miro

-bien hime sama-se retiro algo enojado porque se abra puesto asi….

-te sabes magnet?-dije mirándolo

-dos dos esque pues si quieres intentarlo- dijo nervioso

Comense a cantar y tiene una vos linda pero casi no la usa hehe pasamos dos horas adivinando canciones y se nos olvido el beso pero le brillaban hermosos los ojos cuando me miraba y cantábamos

-Ouji sama es hora de irnos-dijo un hombre que no conocía dirigiéndose a Len

-vale Kouki sensei-dijo parándose de mi árbol y ayudándome a levantarme- te veré después me tendrás que disculpar por no ir a comer a tu restaurante pero no regresare a Mizu hasta que empiece la escuela te extrañare-planto un beso en mi mejilla haciéndome sonrojar-

-te veré hasta entonces te guardare un pastelillo – dije entre risas – t e extrañare Len kun

-hasta luego hime sama-dijo saliendo del jardín…..


	7. Aventura en el TwinLeaf Restaurant

Cap. 7

Aventura en TwinLeaf Restaurant

Pasaron 2 días mas Kay kun ya no me hablaba como antes le abra afectado conocer a len? Bien estoy en mi ferri de regreso a Mizu con mi ropa limpia! En las maletas esta apunto de llegar a Mizu se miraba mi hermano D'jun allí esperándome al poder verme me saludo con la mano y lo mismo ise el ferri se detuvo y baje corriendo

-Hermano!-salte encima de el dejando mi equipaje mientras me atrapa y me da vueltas-

-hermana como estuvo tu viaje- me dijo mirandome

-bien me encontré a len me llamaron para verlo-dije con una sonrisa amplia-

-veo que te divertiste-me dio su brazo – adelante madame tenemos un restaurante que abrir-tome su brazo tomo mi maleta y fuimos a mi casa a dejar el equipaje y por las llaves

-hermana deberías descansar-mientras sacaba las llaves de mi joyero

-me siento perfecta me duche en el barco asi que are you ready?- enseñando las llaves-

-desde cuando hablas ingles –me piro perplejo-

-anda muévete perezoso debemos limpiar y abrir mas tardar esta tarde o mañana-dije energética – ya llegaron las cajas que te pedí?

-si claro todo esta a sus ordenes jefa.-me iso un saludo militar

En el camino al restaurante le platique que mi sensei me había quitado mi maleta que me hicieron sentir princesa y el cambio de actitud de Kay kun mi hermano dijo que por dicha actitud el gustaba de mi….

-bienvenida a nuestro imperio princesa- dijo asiéndome una reverencia

-gracias caballero-dije respondiendo la reverencia y abriendo el restaurante

Estaba todo como lo aviamos dejado hace 6 meses nuestro restaurante era famoso por algunas cosas a pesar de no abrir mucho obteníamos buenas ganancias por nuestros postres té café y algunas malteadas y helados, a la gente de la cuidad le dábamos admiración por ser jóvenes y tener un local que lo entendiéramos solos y que solo abramos por dos semanas cada seis meses para vender nuestros postres de receta única…..;

-estúpida puerta-dije sacudiendo la perilla mientras D`jun me miraba y quitaba las cobijas que cubría las mesas bajando las sillas-listo- en esa puesta estaban nuestros uniformes corri a ponerme el mio

-asi estoy bien?- le dije a D`jun mientras se arreglaba el suyo- te ves bien hermano

-gracias y si asi estas bien-dijo mientras barría entonces le arrebate la escoba y comense a barres yo, senté a mi hermano y limpie las mesas la estufa mi hermano relleno el refrigerador eran las 3 de la tarde yo había llegado a las 8 de la mañana –

-quieres abrir ¿-dijo mientras miraba todo listo-

-claro aunque sean solo dos horas-dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura mientras sonreía energéticamente, abrimos el restaurante y un grupo de chicas entro a comer algo miraban mucho a mi hermano asi que atendí yo…

-buen dia bienvenidas al TwinLeaf restaurant puedo tomar su orden-dije sacando una libretita para las ordenes

-si buen dia nos darías 4 malteadas de chocolate y unos panques de fresa por favor-digo la chica en tono arrogante-

-vale ya vienen- fui a la cocina mi hermano hacia las malteadas y yo los panques ya hechos fui a llevar la orden y me retire esas chicas ni gracias sabían decir-

-hermano aquí tienes –le di lo que las chicas habían pagado y lo guardo en la caja-

-bueno creo que ya debemos cerrar ve a cambiarte yo ire a cerrar-dijo caminando hacia las puertas enormes

-disculpe puede atenderme-dijo un hombre algo cansado como si hubiese corrido-

-disculpe señor ya vamos a serrar- dijo mi hermano mirando al hombre-

-anda hermano atendámoslo –me acerque a la puerta aun con mi uniforme

-bien pequeña, pase – dijo dejando pasar al hombre-

-viene de su trabajo?-pregunte mientras estaban los biscochos de limón del hombre-

-si señorita pero me entere de que habían abierto de nuevo y corri hacia acá lo mas rápido que pude-dijo dando un suspiro de alivio-

-ahí pero pudo venir mañana abriremos estas dos semanas-dije dándole una sonrisa-

-ahí enserio? Que bien mi esposa ama sus postres – dijo con un gran brillo e sus ojos-

-que bueno que le gusten – dije empacando la orden-

-si pues ahora mi esposa espera una niña y quiero llevarle su postre favorito me encantara ver su rostro cuando….-dijo asta que interrumpió mi hermano-

-aquí están las fresas- dándole un paquete-

-y aquí sus biscochos-dije dándole otro-

-muchas gracias. y gracias por platicar con migo señorita –dijo tomando sus cosas-

-no hay de que me hiso feliz escucharlo por ciento yo soy Yui y el es mi hermano D`jun-señalándolo

-un placer yo soy Shinosuke espero venir pronto gracias-salió del restaurante y mi hermano cerro-

-estas cansado hermano?-dije abrazándolo-

-algo pero no tanto-me respondió y se fue a cambiar e ise lo mismo siempre que acabamos me da las llaves del restaurante

Paso una semana todo en el restaurante iba genial teníamos muchos clientes como siempre hehe pero no me gustara que D`jun hiciera mucho para eso estoy yo no? Todos los días me quedaba limpiando el restaurante todas las noches se quedaba todo sucio hasta que una noche de un miércoles creo que era

-segura que no quieres ayuda hoy te esforzaste mas que todos los días y es un chiquero-dijo ya cambiado al igual que yo-

-no hermano esta bien yo puedo sola soy fuerte!- dije dándome un golpe en el pecho el cual me dolió xD no controlo mi fuerza bruta-puedes irte a casa

-bien pero ten cuidado-se salió del restaurante, comense a meter todo en bolsas negras y empecé a perder la conciencia saque las bolsas las tire al bote y…. …..

D`jun POV

Me quede intranquilo de dejarla sola solía colapsarse al cansarse mucho le paso mucho de niña y si regreso a por ella, comense a correr hacia el restaurant y pude observar que la puerta de atrás estaba abierta y de ella salía luz…. De pronto vi a Yui… Yui corri hacia ella y la cargue hacia adentro.. me espere 30 minutos y no despertó se hacia tarde asi que la cambie de ropa porque yo dios ….imagínenla vestida de mesera cualquier loco podría hacerle algo la postre en mis hombros eso se me hacia mas fácil y la lleve a su casa….. Llegue y me di cuenta de que estaba sola en su casa! Saque las llaves de su bolso y abrí entre la recosté en su cama y demonios tendré que hacerlo de nuevo… le puse su pijama y escuche que entraron fui a ver..

-hola Yuki-dije a ver a la peli castaña entrar a la casa-

-buenas noches D`jun que haces acá-dijo dejando sus maletas en la sala por lo que veo acaba de regresar-

-pues traje a Yui a casa ahora esta dormida mañana tengo que hablar con ella-me dispuse a caminar a la puerta-

-yo cuidare de ella no te preocupes –dijo Yuki comenzando a subir sus cosas-

-no quieres ayuda?-me ofrecí porque era algo pequeña-

-no gracias yo puedo anda vete es tarde-dijo en tono amable

Me pase toda la noche culpándome al igual que Yui en la semana anterior también estaba solo len seguía de viaje y Satto de vividor con Amu siempre asen lo mismo... a la mañana siguiente me dispuse a ir a casa de Yui toque la puerta y me atendió Yuki

-ohaio D`jun kun-dijo abriendo la puesta seguía en pijama-

-puedo pasar?- dije sin decirle nada por su ropa-

-claro pasa-dijo tallándose un ojo-

-Yui sigue dormida?- pregunte subiendo-

-supongo-dijo ella bostezando-si quieres vela a despertar-

-vale gracias-dije subí las escaleras y cuando entre al cuarto de yui estaba despertando-

-Ohaio hermano-dijo tallándose un ojito-

-buenos días hermanita como estas-dije sentándome a la orilla de la cama-

-pues bien no recuerdo nada lo ultimo que recuerdo es salir a tirar una bolsa y pff ahora estoy aquí-dijo rascándose la cabeza-

-pues lo que pasó esque te desmayaste de nuevo-dije mirándola-

-ahí de nuevo no-dijo agachando la mirada-

-te cambie de ropa te traje a casa cargándote y te puse la pijama luego llego Yu…-me interrumpió un grito de ella-

-que tu me hiciste que! Hermano! Como pudiste eres un pervertido!-haciendo un pega puchero lo único que pude hacer es salir corriendo-

-por cierto no iras a trabajar-corri abajo-

-que no espera!-dijo peleando con la puerta-

Yui POV

Que mi hermano me había cambiado que le pasa soy una niña y el un niño vio mis cosas

-hermano! Pervertido-dije peleándome con la puerta la patéela empuje la jale y nada

-por ciertos no iras a trabajar-se oyó como corría hacia abajo-

-que no espera!-dije mientras peleaba con la puerta luego mire la perilla y la gire xD no tenia candado que estúpida me sentí luego baje pelee con mi hermano deje de ir al restaurante hasta que lo serramos al inicio de clases…..


	8. Un nuevo alumno, una vieja amiga

Cap. 8

Un nuevo alumno, una vieja amiga

Entre a clases no había visto a len desde aquel momento de nuestras vacaciones mi hermano me dio un postre de limón para poder comer estaba ansiosa, Mell había ido a USA con sus padres de regreso y Ela a su antigua academia, pues Yuki había entrado a preparatoria estaba conmigo platicando en mi salón, en eso entro un chico con cabello castaño y ojos color miel era de muy buen ver creo que capto la atención de mi amiga

-quien es ese-dijo Yuki mientras el tipo nos pasaba de largo-

-no lo se a de ser nuevo-dije mirándola a ella-ven vamos-

-no no ya me voy suerte con len sayo-salió corriendo dejándome ahí entonces me cubrieron los ojos-

-adivina quien soy?-dijo una vos femenina –

-amm sabes que soy mala para esto-me quite las manos del rostro y mire a i vieja amiga de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos color esmeralda-

-Letzzi!-me le lance encima- que haces en esta academia-

-aquí intentando algo nuevo-me abrazo- estoy tan feliz de verte

-igual mira tu cabello creció-tomando su cabello en mis manos-

-y mira el tuyo-dijo tomando mi cabello en los suyos-

Entonces vi entrar a la persona que tanto esperaba sentía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta se vea tan lindo…

-buenos días Yui –me dijo mirandome con sus ojos brillantes color carmesí –

-buenos días len-lo miraba sin querer quitarle los ojos de encima-

-oye Yui me gustaría que…-dijo mientras..

-hola len como estas como te fue –dijo la ensimosa de Addy -

-hola tú eres….-dijo len wow golpe duro-

-ejem soy Addy Tsugumi –dijo enojada-

-no te recuerdo -me miraba mientras como con rencor-

-pues ahora tienes que conocerme-dijo Addy-

-pues mira tu quien quiera que se… o ya se quien eres, eres la chica que siempre quiere dañar a Yui por envidiosa.-dijo Letzz mirándola

-no es envidia esque ella es…-dijo enojada mientras len la interrumpía-

-podrías retirarte? Necesito hablar con Yui-le dijo a Addy ella iso puchero al mirarme y fingió tranquilidad ante len –

-bien Yui pues yo-entonces Len poso su atención el chico nuevo-

-Uchiha eres tu?-dijo el chico nuevo-

-Drew ven acá y deja de llamarme asi-fue y lo abrazo

-Len quien es el –dije escondiéndome tras Letzz entonces len me tomo y me abrazo-

-mira Drew es un muy viejo amigo, Drew ella es mi novia-dijo Len mientras me sonroje por completo-

-pero len no- dije nerviosa-

-shhh-dijo len-

-uuuu son novios, se quieren, se besan la la la -dijo Letzz dando vueltas –

-buen muchachos siéntense-entro nuestra directora una mujer mayor, de faceta amable y su cabello recogido en una cebolla-

-les presentare a su nuevo tutor- en eso len se iso pasar por de mi grupo

-jóvenes les presento a su nuevo profesor de ciencias curativas y su tutor Edward Cullen-al ver pasar al nuevo profesor de cabellos cobrizos y ojos ámbar y su piel pálida era la distracción de todas las chicas yo tenia mi propia distracción…

-no lo mires Yui-dijo len tapándome los ojos y solté una risita-

-pero no me gusta me gustas mas tu-ya me había sincerado con mis sentimientos

-silencio-dijo la directora- les recuerdo que este viernes será el baile de inicio de curso-entonces la directora se retiro con el profesor Cullen para hablar-

-bien pequeña con quien iras a ese baile-dijo len mirandome entonces Addy vino se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Len quieres ir al baile conmigo? De seguro no hallaras a alguien mejor que yo te lo aseguro.-dijo entonces Drew la vio con enojo-

-no gracias amm como te llamabas a si Tsugumi –dijo len restándole importancia- ya se con quien ire

-si quieres ir con la insípida de Ikari tiene menos gracia que el agua purificada asi que no vale la pena-dijo Addy haciendo que Letzz lanzara una navaja de viento asiendo que se rompiese parte de falda en eso le tape los ojos a len pero no lo sostuve mucho porque comense a temblar.

-Yui estas bien ¿-dijo Len tomándome en brazos-

-aléjate Tsugumi vete! Largo!-dije sabia que Letzz tenia la habilidad de ver deseos en la gente sabia que Addy quería dañarme-

-lárgate Adriana!-le dijo Letzz la chica huyo furiosa odiaba su nombre latino-

-que te pasa estas bien Yui!-entonces mire que el chico nuevo se me acercaba-

-Len ella puede sentir esencias el odio no es bueno para su alma blanca llévatela de aquí-comento Letzz mirandome preocupada

-pero se darán cuenta de que no es… Letzz pásale los apuntes ya se que hacer-entonces len creo la ilusión de que estaba cada uno sentado en sus lugares y me llevo afuera-

Letzz POV

Estaba tan emocionada de ver a mi vieja amiga para que esa bastarda lo arruinara toda su aflicción a deseos malignos creo una fuerte aura de odio que no pudo aguantar –comente mientras miraba al tal Drew

-lo se leí su mente-dijo Drew mirando al piso el profe Cullen debe ser nuevo para retrasarse-

-si es nuevo no tiene experiencia del todo pero es bueno lo leí en su mente-okei este tipo me da miedo-

-no tienes que temerme-ya basta Drew! Entonces entro Yuki corriendo hacia nosotros-

-Letzzi donde esta Yui tuve una visión en la que colapso –dijo Yuki mirandome preocupada-

-no te preocupes Yuki todo estará bien lo que ves acá es una ilusión de su cuerpo len la creo para que pudiese alejarse de Addy-dije mirando la ilusión casi real-

-mucho gusto Yuki Hikaru-dijo Drew estirando la mano hacia ella-

-pero como?-dijo Yuki-

-leo mentes también se que tienes visiones y vi lo que viste y si eso paso…-Yuki se quedo viendo hacia la nada y Drew se quedaba asombrado con lo que veía ambos se quedaron serios-

-que sucede pasa algo malo con Yui- dije asustada por su expresión

-no no nada nada-dijo Yuki poniéndose roja-

-etto y entonces Yuki quieres ir conmigo?-dijo Drew mirándola con una sonrisa encantadora-

-claro pero eres nuevo no te dejes guiar por una visión mia el destino es relativo-dijo Yuki nerviosa

-bueno por la visión que vi supongo que eres merecedora de mi compañía ya que ahí pocas personas con dones –dijo Drew su intención era pura su deseo era elevando al cielo con alegría-

-que lindo deseo Drew-dijo Letzz con una sonrisa-

-ya adentro chica deseos viene Cullen sensei- dijo Drew empujándome al edificio-

-y tú Yuki, eres mi cita asi que no mires profesores sexis-dijo Drew algo celoso-

-ya lo vi en una visión me esperas en el almuerzo, al cabo estoy en la clase de Len -se fue a su salón

Pasaron cuatro horas el profesor Cullen no era malo en si, el daba bien las clases pero no creo que muchas pasen porque babean por el... Aunque aquel chico Itsuki se veía agradable…. Bien camino a la cafetería me encontré con Yuki caminando junto con Drew e Itsuki

-hola! Letzz has sabido de Yui- dijo mirandome

-no lo s..-mirando como se acercaba Yui caminando junto con len ya se veía mejor entonces corrió hacia nosotras –

-Letzz que vamos a comer-dijo Yui con cara de puchero-

-pues no lo se ya veremos que, oye y Len?- no había visto cuando llego a lado de Yui eso si da miedo-

-de todo te asustas Haru-san-comento Drew mientras platicaba con Yuki

-pues que querías solamente sabia que Yui sentía esencias y mi poder mas no sabia que Yuki tenia visiones , o que tu existías y leías mentes y aunque sea fascinante es extraño que len aga ilusiones-dime mientras entrabamos a la cafetería y nos acercábamos a escoger nuestros almuerzos-

-oye Yuki tus visiones llegan solas o son a voluntad?-pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa parecíamos una especie de clan o algo asi-

-pues son a voluntad por eso me elevaron algunos grados y pues a veces llegan porque quieren como hace un rato-dijo mientras mordía su pizza

-oh valla... Oye Yui deberías tener mejor control sobre tus poderes-dije mientras picaba un pedacito de mango

-pues lo intento pero no puedo creo que soy demasiado débil para tener mi poder-dijo jugando con su peperoni-

-no somos los únicos con poderes- dijo len señalando a Itsuki-

-enserio que haces Itsuki- me incline fascinada-

-pues en si solo creo campos de fuerza a lo que desee y con ellos puedo defenderme y eso- dijo mirando su hamburguesa-

-que padre! –exclame se veía que el poder era fuerte- y que me dices tu len para que usas tu poder o como sirve-dije mirando al "cuñado"

-pues no lo uso mucho solo en emergencias ya que pudiendo crear lo que quiero ver preferiría esforzarme para que se haga realidad-dijo haciéndole un cariño a Yui y quitándole pizza-

-y que ahí de ti Haru-san que hace tu poder- dijo Drew mirando su espagueti -

-pues no creo que sea la gran cosa solo pues puedo leer los deseos de las personas y puedo cumplirlos a voluntad existe un dia al año donde las personas ponen sus deseos en la rama de un árbol y los cumplo –dije mirando mi manzana-

-oooooh-escuche al unisono-

-amiga sabes que tu poder es sorprendente-dijo Yui aventándome un peperoni-

-claro que no ustedes son mejores, ya acabemos de comer –dije acabándome mi fruta al igual que todos-

-esque en si Letzz yo tampoco sabia de tanta gente poderosa espeto tu y Yuki len me oculta cosas!-dijo Yui en tono dramático

-esque no hablamos mucho de eso Yui-dijo Len abrazándola-

-bien ya comamos dejemos las mentiras de un lado-dijo Yui ella con sus pucheros

Paso el dia tranquilo y conocí mucha gente nueva, pero mi mejor amiga era igual y tenia gente diferente a su alrededor y veo que salió bien con lo de mi hermano asi que empezare una nueva vida cerca de Yui, le guste a Rinku o no…


	9. una noche de baile, una nueva pareja

Capitulo 9

Noche de baile, una nueva pareja

Yui POV

Que padre noche de baile hoy es mi noche tengo el vestido perfecto al igual que las chicas no se donde se mete amu en estos momentos tan vaga como siempre! Bien entonces estoy lista

-ya estas lista!-entro Letzz con un vestido lila de con tirantes algo pegado con unos zapatos que le combinaban y una pequeña carterita plateada traía su cabello suelto con pequeñas ondulaciones-

-y bien-dije acomodándome el cabello yo traía puesto un vestido pegado de arriba color morado y suelto de abajo con algo de vuelo los detalles de mi vestido eran negros asi que de ese color eran mis zapatos y mi bolso, mi cabello como siempre rizado y el fleco lacio-

-perfecta!-Yuki a mi cuarto ella traía puesto un vestido fiusha con negro era pegado holgado y traía unos zapatos Fiusha con tacón negro su bolso negro y su cabello amarrado con una cebolla y unos mechones cayendo en sus hombros

-esta será nuestra noche –dije mientras nos abrazábamos-

-bien bien ya vámonos!-dijo Yuki emocionada-

-oye Letzz con quien iras- dije mientras la rodeaba-

-si Letzz con quien-dijo Yuki poniéndose al otro lado-

-pues Itsuki me invito-dijo sonrojándose un poco-

-lo sabia lo sabia-dijo Satto entrando con Amu del brazo no pensé que fueran a ir mi hermano lucia una camisa azul rey y amu un vestido azul celeste-

-que hacen acá pensé que habían ido de aventura-dije mientras Letzz lo abrasaba-

-Satto tanto tiempo!-lo abrazo fuerte-

-si yo también zopenca-dijo Satto regresándole el abrazo-

-bien apresurémonos llegaremos tarde-Amu jalo a Satto hacia la puerta-

-los veremos haya-dije mientras me asomaba-

-oye ya vámonos!-dijo Letzz – oye Yuki podrías checar que si ya viene a por nosotras-dijo Letzz entonces Yuki miro a la nada –

-tranquilas bajemos en 5 minutos , esque vienen con una flojera-dijo Yuki entonces comenzamos a reír-

-bien chicas júntense-dijo Letzz levantando la cámara hacia nosotros tomándonos una foto entonces se escucho que sonaba el timbre de la puerta-

-buenas noches señoritas-saludo Itsuki vestía con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro-

-bueno chicos pasen no mordemos-dijo Letzz, Itsuki no dejaba de mirarla-

-Kawamura ya dile a Letzz como se ve-dijo Drew abrazando a Yuki, Drew vestía una camisa morada con líneas blancas y un pantalón de vestir negro-

-hola Drew-Yuki lo abrazo fuerte-

-hola princesa-dijo Len haciéndome una reverencia y tomando mi mano, Len vestía una camisa negra con líneas plateadas y un pantalón negro-

-hola Len-dije con un ligero sonrojo entonces sentí que beso mi mano-

-ya nos vamos o que-dijo Yuki algo desesperada-

-niu-dijo Letzz sacando su cámara-es mi primer baile con ustedes quiero foto!-

-bien dame la cámara- le dije me dio la cámara- júntate con Itsuki-entonces la abrazo por la cintura y tome la foto era una foto bonita-

-haber Drew Yuki júntense!-dijo Letzz quitándome la cámara les tomo la foto y len y yo fuimos a la cocina por agua

-oigan! No se escabullan siguen ustedes-dijo Yuki mientras Letzz nos hacia una seña para ir a con ella-

-bien bien!-dije entonces len me abrazo por la cintura y yo lo voltee frente a mi y me le colgué del cuello entonces Letzz tomo la foto-

-perfecta!-exclamo Letzz – bien chicos vámonos

Caminamos hacia la academia no quedaba lejos

-me adelantare muchachas vamos Drew-dijo Yuki corriendo hacia la academia tenia suerte de usar zapatos bajos-

- igual nosotros-dijo Itsuki caminando mientras platicaba con Letzz quedándonos yo y len caminando juntos-

-tanto sin verte princesa-comento len mientras miraba al cielo-

- lo se seguro ni me extrañabas en vacaciones-dije mientras lo rodeaba-

-acaso estas loca o que?-comento mientras me miraba-mi hermana no soporta porque solo le hablaba de ti-dijo mientras solto una risita-

-no te creo pff-dije mientras resoplaba-de seguro solo lo dices porque me invitaste al baile-

-no crees que te invite por algo-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y comenzamos a caminar-

-pues supongo –dije mientras sentía arder mis mejillas-y si me invitaste para hacerme algo malo –dije fingiendo una vos entrecortada-

-nunca te aria nada malo o me crees capas-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído y sentí temblar mi cuerpo-

-p..Pues no pero… mira hemos llegado al baile-dije emocionada-

-acomódense para la foto-grito uno chico fotógrafo bajo un arco de flores-

-vale-dijo len mientras me acomodaba posábamos el abrazándome de la cintura y la sonrisa fue espontanea-

-buena foto chicos si quieren la foto firmen aquí- len ni lo pensó enseguida firmo la hoja-

-también la quieres?-dijo len enseñándome la hoja-

-claro –firme para la foto- bien gracias -entonces nos dirigimos a la pista-

- y quieres bailar?-dijo mientras me hacia una reverencia y me ofrecía su mano-

-porque no-dije dándole mi mano-

-bien princesa ojala que disfrutes esta noche en mi compañía-dijo mientras me acercaba a el tomándome de la cintura entonces pose mis manos en su cuello y comenzamos a bailar aunque era una canción lenta disfrute tanto eso.-

- nyaaa que bien momento –dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde se posaba el ponche y los aperitivos-

-si lo disfruto mucho-comento mientras meta sus manos en sus bolsillos-oye me acompañarías un poco afuera quiero respirar aire-comento mientras señalaba la puerta-

-claro porque no, vamos-dije mientras salíamos afuera, salimos afuera amaba este clima una noche despejada llena de estrellas luna llena que mas puedo pedir –

-oye Yui-dijo len mientras miraba al cielo-quería preguntarte algo desde hace ya algún tiempo- continuo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi –

-oh my god me dirás que soy totalmente insoportable y que me odias desde que me conociste-comente en un tono exaltado como siempre-

-no no es nada de eso –dijo mientras movía sus manos en forma negativa frente a el-

-entonces que es-comente en un tono mucho mas tranquilo-

-pues…-me tomo las manos-Yui quieres ser mi novia?-comento con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro junto con un ligero sonrojo ,la pregunta solo logro que me pusiera color tomate -

No pude contener mis sentimientos solo me lance hacia el y lo bese…. El no tardo en corresponder mi beso…

-eso responde tu pregunta-comente mientras lo miraba a los ojos era tan bonitos-

-no no entendí me respondes de nuevo-mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios-

-aja!-dijo Letzz mientras salía con Itsuki, Drew y Yuki-

-se los dije!-comento Yuki abrazando a Drew- verdad Yui!

-verdad que- mientras len me mas a el-

-ya son novios , ya son novios-dijo Yuki cantando mientras brin coteaba Drew solo la miraba sonriendo-

-no podrías usar tus visiones para algo productivo-dije sonriendo-

-no –dijo sacándome la lengua –

-ya Ikari deja a mi novia empas-dijo Drew besando la frente de Yuki-

-bien ya entremos al baile –dijo len metiendo a todos – y tu ben aquí-me tomo por las mejillas y me beso…. Paso la noche felices no se donde se fue Letzz pero fue de las mejores noches de mi vida


End file.
